


The Woman Who Fell to Earth

by actonbell



Series: Drabbles [7]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain Marvel Trailer (2019), Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, Gen, Identity Issues, Interlude, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, including the cat's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actonbell/pseuds/actonbell
Summary: "I'm not what you think I am."





	The Woman Who Fell to Earth

**Author's Note:**

> An interlude set just after the scene where Carol falls through the Blockbuster in [the Captain Marvel trailer,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z1BCujX3pw8) because I love liminality and interstitial scenes and transitory cheap motel rooms. 
> 
> I know nothing like this is probably in the movie, which is why I wrote it (I'm also doing drabbles for 100_fandoms as a kind of writing exercise).

The cat that wasn't a cat (and how did she know what a cat was, or wasn't?) sat not on the mat but dead center on the saggy motel bed, looking smug. Its eyes slitted against the post-shower cloud of steam she let out of the bathroom. She slowly turned her own hands in front of her like they were on someone else's wrists, trying to see if the flashes of gold showed in the dim yellow light from the one lamp. She shrugged. "At ease, Goose," she told it. "Time to find out where" _(and who?)_ "we are."


End file.
